


Scented embrace

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: His anger instantly faded away. Leaning against the wall, Loki watched Faye sleep. It was cute to see her like this. Loki couldn’t help but smile with a sweet, soft look on his face. He loved her. Getting to return to her after a mission was just wonderful.





	Scented embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine you are Loki’s girlfriend/lover on Asgard and he finds you laying in his Asgardian bed with his cape clutched close to your chest cause it reminds you of his embrace and he smirks leaning against the wall._

* * *

Loki was in a bad mood. He was on a one-day mission with Thor, the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. The mission on Alfheim itself was a success, they just didn’t expect all the extra troubles. It delayed their return to Asgard and Loki hated it. Faye was the only thing on his mind. He knew that she would wait for his return and he didn’t want her to worry. Normally, they would’ve been back at the palace by now. Instead, they were getting further and further away from the spot where Heimdall would open up the Bifrost to Asgard from. Their return got further delayed with every step and Loki didn’t expect to be back at the palace before the night started. It had happened before, after a mission to Vanaheim. They finally returned to Asgard in the middle of the night and Faye had been waiting up for him to get back. Things didn’t happen yet, so he expected her to have gone to sleep at the servants’ chambers. She didn’t. Loki walked into his chambers and found Faye asleep on the sofa. He just watched her for a little while and woke her up. After explaining to her what had happened and making her stop worrying, he told her not to stay up for him anymore. She did what he asked of her and the next time it happened, he found her asleep at the servants’ chambers as he checked up on her. Things were different now.

Faye was waiting for Loki to return and it was starting to worry her that he still didn’t get back. The meeting with Queen Frigga was over and she was sitting in his chambers. She expected Loki to walk in any second, but he didn’t. Finishing her plate with dinner, she didn’t even return it to the kitchens like she normally would. She wanted to be there when Loki got back from his mission. It had only been one day, but she was missing him. She always had tasks to do all day and it got her mind off of it. After the meeting she didn’t have anything left to do and she started missing him again. She hoped that reading a book would get her mind off of it, but it didn’t. She would have to go to sleep without him. Trying to keep reading on, she gave up after a while as it didn’t help. Ready for bed, Faye went to sleep. She didn’t like sleeping in Loki’s bed without him. His bed was king sized and all the empty space in it made her feel lonely. After a little while Faye got up and walked up to Loki’s wardrobe. She had an idea. Opening it, she smiled as she touched the green fabric of his cape. Taking it out of the wardrobe, she walked back up to the bed and went back to sleep. Clutching it close to her, she enjoyed smelling Loki’s scent on it. The soft fabric reminded her of his touch and it was like Loki was there with her. She had no idea what he would think of it, but she didn’t mind. She needed to have him close to her and this was the only way she would fall asleep. Holding the cape, it didn’t take long for that to happen.

Loki didn’t say a word on their trip back to Asgard. He was angry and everyone had noticed it. Thor and his friends didn’t try to start a conversation with him. They knew it was dangerous to do things like that when he was in a bad mood and just kept silent. As Loki returned to the palace in the middle of the night, he still didn’t say a word to Thor and his friends as he was leaving the stables. He was still angry. Normally, they would have a little talk after reporting to his father. Not after delayed returns. It was late and reporting to his father would have to wait. He just wanted to go to his chambers and see Faye. Knowing that she would be waiting up for him and worrying didn’t help with his anger. He hated delayed returns. On the way to his chambers, he noticed he was getting angrier with every step. Not wanting Faye to see him like this, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It didn’t work at all. Still feeling angry, he walked up to his chambers and quietly opened the doors. Faye would be asleep by now and he didn’t want to wake her. Walking into his chambers, he looked at his bed and noticed the way Faye was sleeping. His anger instantly faded away. Leaning against the wall, Loki watched Faye sleep. She was holding his cape and clutched it close to her. It was cute to see her like this. She was missing him and his cape reminded her of him. Loki couldn’t help but smile with a sweet, soft look on his face. He loved her. Getting to return to her after a mission was just wonderful. After watching her sleep for a little while, Loki got ready for bed himself and joined Faye. Wrapping his arms around her, he snuggled up with her and fell asleep.

Waking up, Faye found herself in Loki’s arms and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she watched his face when he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she just lay there and looked at him. She had turned in her sleep and let go of the cape. It was laying on the spot where she fell asleep, clutching it close to her and holding it. Loki had returned in the middle of the night and went to sleep without waking her up. Faye caressed his cheek and smiled. She loved him. Waiting for him to return from a mission was exhausting and she always wanted it to be over quickly. As Loki woke up, Faye looked at him with a smile. “Good morning, my love.” he said, kissing her forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and she gave in to it. “I have missed you.” he said, breaking their kiss. “I have missed you too.” she replied. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and felt how he held her close. Breaking their kiss, Loki reached out for the cape and pulled it closer to him. “You fell asleep with my cape?” he asked. Faye started blushing and didn’t know what to say or do. Loki simply smiled at her and let go of the cape, pulling her in for a kiss. “It makes me happy knowing that you miss me.” he said, caressing her cheek. Faye smiled back at him and snuggled up with him. Just lying there with Loki’s cape draped over them on the bed, Faye enjoyed the moment and wished for it to never end.


End file.
